


Hidden Ace

by Willow1396



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger is So Done, Hermione is Tony’s sister, More tags later, Protective Hermione Granger, Protective Tony Stark, Tony is a trouble magnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1396/pseuds/Willow1396
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, not all of Tony Stark's life is media fodder. There’s actually quite a few things most average people don’t know from the headlines. Even still there’s at least two things that aren’t even in his shield files.And honestly he’d be more sorry about revealing them if there wasn’t currently a world ending situation going on. After all everyone on this helicarrier knew the gods of old existed. So ya know, needs must and all that. The fact that he was also hoping to make Fury bust a blood vessel was icing on the cake really.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Tony Stark
Comments: 51
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here’s another little thing that’s been floating around my head. Here is also my obligatory disclaimer, neither of these fandoms are my sand box. I am just playing in them. I don’t have a beta so if you see an error please let me know. Also if this sparks inspiration please feel free to write it and then let me know! There isn’t nearly enough fics about Hermione being related to Tony. That being said, please enjoy!

⚫️⚫️_____________⚫️⚫️  
“The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig’s reports of the Tesseract.” Tony glanced at the mild mannered man before returning to his screen. “But its going to take weeks to process” 

His hands rapid fired information into the system. “If we bypass their main frame and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around 600 teraflops.” A flick of the wrist and the information settled.

Tony watched Bruce huff a laugh “all I packed was a toothbrush.” 

He gave a laugh of his own as he walked over to the doctor. “You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime.Top ten floors all R&D. You’d love it, it’s candy land.” Tony snagged a rather pointy electric rod to fiddle with.

Banner smiled and glanced back down to the keyboard. “Thanks, but ah the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem.”

“Well, I promise a stress-free environment no tension, no surprises” Tony flipped the rod around and jabbed it into Bruce’s side. The rod discharged.

“OW!” Tony could see him fighting a smile.

“Hey!” He could hear Rogers enter the air lock.

“Really! Nothing?” He was fighting his own smile.

“Are you nuts?” Rodgers obviously couldn’t take a joke.

“Jury’s out” he watched Bruce laugh as he typed. “You really have got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?”

“Is everything a joke to you?” God if cap didn’t seem personally offended by him.

“Funny things are.” He said walking over to the other table and giving it a glance.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny. No offense doc.”

Bruce looked more than a little amused with the captains words. “It’s all right, I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things.”

“You’re tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.” He knew there were blueberries here somewhere, ah! Found them.

“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.”

Okay Tony may have scoffed at that. “Do you think I’m not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us?” Because it was obviously something. This whole thing just Oozed bad juju. “I can’t do the equations unless I have all the variables”

The great captain seemed unimpressed. “You think Fury’s hiding something?”

‘There we go cap, now you’re thinking’ he glanced down at the pack of blueberries to open them, then back at Rodgers.

“He’s a spy Captain, he’s THE spy. His secrets have secrets.” Tony popped a couple berries into his mouth then nodded towards Banner. “It’s bugging him too, isn’t it?”

Bruce was a little caught off guard. “ ahhh, I just want to finish my work here and…”

Bruce sighed, glancing between Tony and Steve before removing his glasses. ““A warm light for all mankind” Loki’s jab at fury about the cube.”

“I heard it”

“Well I think that was meant for you.” He said pointing his glasses at Tony.

‘Exactly, thank you.’ He thought, tilting the berries at Brace as a reward. 

Bruce’s lips twitched in a small smile as he took a few. “Even if Barton didn’t tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news.”

Steve seemed a little confused at this line of thought. “The Stark Tower? That big, ugly building in New York?” Tony might have sent him a slight glare at that.

“It’s powered by and arch reactor, a self sustaining energy source.” Bruce fiddled with his glasses. “ that building will run itself for, what, a year?”

Tony grab a few more berries and nodded “it’s just the prototype. I’m kinda the only name in clean energy right now. That’s what he’s getting at.”

“So,” Banner continued “why didn’t shield bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are the doing in the energy business in the first place?”

Tony slid his way past Bruce, slipping his Starkphone out of his pocket and pulling up a screen “I should probably look into that once my description program finishes breaking into all of shields secure files.”

“I’m sorry did you say…”

“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I’ll know every secret shield has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?” He offered some to Steve.

Steve ignored the blueberries, ‘how dare he. These are the only good fruit.’

“Yet you’re confused about why they don’t want you around.”

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome.”

Steve was obviously getting irritated at the point trying to be made. “I think Loki’s trying to wind us up, this is a man who means to start a war. And if we don’t stay focused, he’ll succeed.” Steve look both of them in the eyes “we have orders. We should follow them.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Followings not really my style.” More blueberries.

He could see cap physical fight a sneer at his flippant words. “And you’re all about style, aren’t you?”

‘Is? Is this guy serious?’ Tony thought. “Of the people in this room which one is A, wearing a spangly outfit, and B,not of use?”

Bruce tried to hammer the point home. “ Steve tell me none of this smells a little funky to you,”

Steve looked to Banner one last time and sighed. “Just find the cube.” And walked out.

Tony scoffed. “That’s the guy my dad never shut up about?im wondering if they shouldn’t have kept him on ice.” God this whole thing just felt off. Maybe he should give her a call. It wouldn’t hurt to have back up. And honestly if Fury was going to make him deal with the stick Rodgers has stuck up his ass, then he should at least get the pleasure of watching her tear Fury and Steve down a peg or two. He tapped a finger on the edge of his phone a couple times before he decided. 

Contrary to popular belief, not all of Tony Stark's life is media fodder. There’s actually quite a few things most average people don’t know from the headlines. Even still there’s at least two things that aren't even in his shield files.

And honestly he’d be more sorry about revealing them if there wasn’t currently a world ending situation going on. After all everyone on this helicarrier knew the gods of old existed. So ya know, needs must and all that. The fact that he was also hoping to make Fury bust a blood vessel was icing on the cake really. 

“Hey J, loop the cameras and go radio silent.” Bruce raised an eyebrow as he watched Tony tap the edge of his phone and then go flipping through it.

“The room is secure sir,” the only reaction from Bruce to the unknown voice was a blink. Tony shot him a quick smirk as he hit a button.

“What are you doing Tony?” So sue him Bruce was curious.

“Calling someone who will help, this isn’t really either of our expertise after all.” Bruce watched a flash of mischief flash across Tony’s eyes. “Probably also giving Fury a heart condition?” And now he was more intrigued.

“You do realize that we are the foremost experts here right?” They were tracking the Tesseract as quickly as they could.

“In science, but this, this is magic.” Tony grinned.

“What are you going to do? Call a magician?” Bruce joked 

Tony put the phone up to his ear, and let out a sigh of relief when the call went through, she wasn’t always in an area where a phone was common after all.

“Something like that.”  
⚫️⚫️_____________⚫️⚫️

A few thousand miles away Hermione was just finishing her nightly cup of tea, an ancient book resting in her lap. She was rather annoyed when her phone rang. It took her three months to get approval to even see this book, even longer to bring it home. Her angry huff was cut off though when she saw the name on the call.

“Anthony? Is everything okay? You don’t call me unless you’re dying.” And oh how true that was. If he ever decided to just not tell the one person he knew could stave off heavy metal poisoning that he was DYING of heavy metal poisoning again; she’d kill him. It was a competition between him and Harry as to who was going to give her gray hair first.

“It was one time and I had it under control.” She could hear the eye roll.

“One time too many, now before I start worrying is this a social call or are you in trouble?”

“Theoretically, if there was oh, I don’t know, a bat shit insane Norse god of legend about to unleash absolute world ending hell via mind controlled minions unless we could manage to track a magical blue cube via gamma radiation signatures similar to a magical scepter used to mind whammy said minions, how likely would you be to want to help?”

She had to take a moment with that one. What in the actual hell had her brother got into now? 

“Threat level on a scale of one to Voldemort?”

“Alien army” 

Well fuck. “Tony. Where are you?” She moved her book, not even bothering to mark her page as she summoned her beaded purse and her shoes.

“I’m on a SHIELD helicarrier.” She’d kill him.

She cast her patronus and fired a quick message to Harry, Ron. “Is there anyone around you?” 

“Ummm, yeah Bruce is with me right now. Also there’s a few other people on the team,”

The sigh she let out was rather harsh but she fired another patronus to Kingsley. If she was going to break the statute of secrecy she might as well let someone know it was because of gods. “Are you currently in danger?”

She could hear him sigh “No, no me and Bruce are scanning reindeer games’ glow stick of destiny. I might also be breaking into shields files.”

“Tony!” Honestly he had no sense of boundaries.

“Look I’m fine but you should probably get here. Somethings not right and I’d rather do this with someone that I know has my back.” 

“Send me the coordinates and I’ll be there in a bit, I’ll grab some more potions, Merlin knows you’ll probably need them. I also need to talk to Harry and Kingsley. This is going to be a shit show.”

His laugh was loud and clear on the other side. “ I’ll do you one better and have J send you a picture of whatever room I’m in and altitude so you don’t pop into the ocean.”  
⚫️⚫️_____________⚫️⚫️

Tony could see confusion and curiosity battling on Bruce’s face as he hung up. He’d admit to being amused. Now if only he could get Bruce to be more confident. Honestly, he wasn’t bad looking by any means, hell he was hot. And his brain dear god his brain. He'd have to see if there was some way he could get him back to New York. The things they could create, he may be just a little in love with the man's intelligence. Just a little. As long as Rhodey never saw him drooling over the thoughts of their collaboration he was fine. His platypus would never let him live it down. The embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t super long, but I wanted to post it anyway, give you guys a little something. As always, if this sparks inspiration for you to write, go for it.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, really what had her brother gotten into now? Norse gods? Aliens? Are all of the people in her life just destined to be trouble magnets? Making her way into the small potions lab in her spare room she started digging through her cabinet. Pepper up, blood replenishing potion, bruise removal, burn healing paste etc. She pulled anything she thought might be useful and put them into a potions trunk. The trunk was charmed rather like her bag, it also had charms to keep vials and jars from breaking or spilling and to keep everything in alphabetical order. 

She was just finishing up adding potions when a silvery blue lynx burst through her wall. She motioned to the translucent creature as Kingsley’s voice filled the room. 

“I’ve had reports from our German counterparts that someone wielding a magical staff was spotted causing trouble, seems a group of muggles apprehended them, if you’ve got contact with one of them then I’m authorizing you to proceed with contact. The ICW has also given the trio clearance to use magic in front of Muggles if there is cause to do so. I expect to be kept informed if you have need to call the others in.”

Well, she wasn’t expecting that. She was used to the Wizarding world dragging its feet when something didn’t immediately affect them. Apparently this was a big enough issue that she didn’t need to go throwing her weight around to get people to listen. She wasn’t sure if the fact they gave the go ahead for magic was supposed to comfort her Or caution her. The flare of her fireplace shook her from her thoughts.

“‘Mione? You still here?” Harry called from her living room. 

“Yes, I’m just grabbing a few things.” She called back, shutting and shrinking the potions trunk before putting it into her bag. Another glance to the workroom to see if she had missed anything and then she was off. “Did Kings send you a patronus?”

Harry nodded from the fireplace. “Yes, both me and Ron. We’re gathering up our things, are you needing us immediately or are we standing by?”

“I’m going to go over and see if I can find out what’s going on first, if it escalates to something I need to call you in for then I’ll let you know. Stand-by for now.” She could see Harry smile.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to drag you into life endangering trouble?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I am a Gryffindor, or have you forgotten who kept you and Ron alive on your hairbrained schemes?” 

His laugh filtered through the room “Never ‘mione, never. Do you have your emergency portkey?”

Hermione's hand brushed the charms on her necklace; each charm was a different place. “Yes Harry. I always do.”

“Then be careful. Let me know when you find out what’s happening.” He smiled one last time before cutting the floo connection.

“Okay Jarvis, where’s your dad.”

⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️

Back on the helicarrier, things might have been getting a little out of hand. Just a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. Life.  
> This chapter just wouldn’t write the way I wanted it to, most of its from the movie but I just couldn’t get this to work any other way and I really needed this scene. Anyway, disclaimer I don’t own Marvel or Harry Potter. I’m just playing with the characters. I’m sitting down to write the next chapter now and I should hopefully have that out pretty soon. But let me know what you guys think, and thank you so much for reading!

“Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me.” Cap's voice held no apology. It was almost amusing listening to the one-eyed bastard try to lie to the epitome of Good American Values. Not that he was going to let him. 

“I’m sorry Nick, what were you lying?” The mocking of his voice was edged with something bitter as he flicked the digital blueprints around to face everyone. They matched perfectly to the weapon the star spangled ass had dropped on the table. Tony wasn’t sure what Nick was trying to pull, but he sure as hell was going to find out. He might not be in the weapons business anymore, but that didn’t mean he’d lost the ability to know devastation when he saw it.

“I was wrong director, the world hasn’t changed a bit.” Cap wasn’t the only one looking disappointed. Banner joined in asking Fury about the weapons just as Point-break and Natashalie walked in. Everything was quickly going to hell in a handbasket, Tony’s only hope was that Hermione got here before things went too far out of control.

“Because of him,” Fury pointed towards Thor.

“Me?” Confusions and betrayal in Thor’s voice. As if he couldn’t see how he would have caused the production of such weapons. This was a dumpster fire. He’d be sure to ask Hermione to pull this memory for the pensive, there was a lot going on and he wanted a read on everyone’s reactions.

“ last year Earth had a visitor from another plant, who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.” Okay, while that was a point, not sure fucking around with powers you know nothing about is a good idea. Really even he did his research before he decided to just break the laws of science.

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.” And now Fury had offended the royalty.

“But you're not the only people out there are you? And you’re not the only threat. The world’s filling up with people who can’t be matched, that can't be controlled” The look Fury shot him was scathing, of course it had nothing on some of Hermione’s glares, the most Fury got out of him was an eye roll. Tony just about decided to tune everyone out when he caught onto what Fury was saying.

“A nuclear deterrent,because that always calms everything right down.” Why do people always jump to the worst possible solution?

“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark.” Fury 

“I’m sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep.” Cap jumped in. How did this turn around to him. He d? Het even make these weapons!

“Hold on. How is this now about me?”

“I’m sorry isn’t everything?”

Where the hell was hermione. This was all going to shit. Everyone was arguing, apparently there was a list of potential threats and everyone in this room was on it. Wait, everyone? 

Tony looked back towards Rogers “Wait, you’re on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?” 

“Stark so help me God. If you make one more wise-crack,”

“Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened.” Tony mocked. He didn’t even know why really, everyone in this room seemed to be bringing out the worst in him right now.  
Naturally he turned it on Rogers. The argument grew worse. Banner equating the team to a time bomb.

“You need to step away.” Fury’s eye on Banner had him jumping to the man’s defense.

“ Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?” Tony dropped his hand onto Rogers shoulder.

“ You know damn well why. Back off.” Rogers pushed his hand away.

“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me.” Cap circled him.

“Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?” Did this guy know nothing about him?

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” He saw Natasha out of the corner of his eye nod in agreement. Apparently Cap hadn’t gotten the hint though.

“ I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you.” How dare he. The outdated Icepop knew absolutely nothing about him, and apparently didn’t want to bother learning. “I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself.” cap took a step closer to Tony. “You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”

“I think I would just cut the wire.” Tony growled.

Rogers laughed “Always a way out. You may not be a threat,” Tony scoffed, him? Not a threat? “But you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

“A hero? Like you? You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” Tony heatedly took a step towards him.

Rogers shifted his weight, eyes locked to Tony’s. “Put on the suit. Let’s go a few rounds.”

He could hear Thor mocking them. This was giving him a migraine. Tony rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes and fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The atmosphere in this room was too heavy. This felt off. ‘Merlin, Hermione please hurry up.’ He cleared the thought with a shake of his head. He needed to focus.

“Agent Romanoff, can you escort Dr. Banner back to his-” Bruce cut Fury off.

“Where? You rented my room.” His voice hid the hurt well. But Tony could hear it.

“The cell was just in case-”

“In case you needed to kill me. But you can’t. I know, I tried.” Tony could feel the fear and shock course through him. He could have never had the chance to be introduced to this man. Someone who could keep up with him and didn’t take his defensive sarcasm seriously, and he could have never met him. “ I got low. I didn’t see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk.”

Tony watched as Bruce glared at Widow, saw his hand trail behind him to the scepter. “You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?” Bruce asked through gritted teeth. Watched as Fury carefully unclipped his holster. Watched as Cap turned more fully towards the doctor and spoke.

“Dr.Banner, put down the scepter.”

Tony could see his confusion as he whipped his head to look down towards his hand. Bruce looked at all of them, startled. The man hadn’t even known he was holding it. As he was about to speak the location alarm started pinging.

“Sorry, kids,” Bruce put the scepter back on the table. “You don’t get to see my party trick after all.”

“ I can get there fastest” Tony insisted just as Rogers grabbed his arm. The man's grip near bruising.

“You’re not going alone.” 

Tony smacked his hand away from him, too many memories of a different man with a similar grip flashing before his eyes. “You’re gonna stop me?” He snarled.

“Put on the suit, let’s find out.”

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.” Tony stepped up to Rogers.

“Put on the suit.” Faintly he could hear Bruce say something in surprise. But he was too focused on the white hot anger that was pounding through him centered on Rogers.

Naturally, that was when the room exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my muse for a bit, but I’m managed a soft outline for the next couple chapters and will hopefully be updating this a bit more quickly. I’m not sure how much i like Hermiones lines in this, and I may go back and fix it if I can ever find out what I hate about it. But I want to thank everyone who’s reviewed, and who’s bothering to deal with my random updates. I hope everyone is safe and healthy!

Tony sat up from the floor, reeling from the explosion that had rocked the carrier. He locked eyes with Cap as he too sat up.

“Put on the suit.” The man said, no hint of the anger from mere seconds ago. 

“Yeah.” Tony said, a bit dazed but hurriedly moving to do as instructed. Steve helped him as he tripped out the door and into the wall.

He could hear hills report to Fury about the engine as he ran. 

“Somebody’s got to get outside and patch that engine.”

“Stark, you copy that?” 

“I’m on it.” He said running beside Steve through the busy corridors. 

He needed to vear off and get his suit at the next section. “ Engine three, I’ll meet you there.” Steve nodded and ran off. 

Tony pulled out his phone and hit a button, the wall at the end of the hallway opening to reveal his suit. Another click had the suit powering up.

⚫️⚫️⚫️

The crack that accompanied Hermione's arrival was drowned under the sounds of the sirens. She stepped out of the way of the Shield agents rushing around the room, eyes assessing the situation. People were yelling, and distantly she thought she could hear the roar of the hulk. Scratch that, she could definitely hear the roar of the hulk. What the hell had happened since she talked to Tony?

A silent accio saw her holding a modified com unit, never let it be said that she was unprepared for most situations. A quick word to her phone had her syncing Jarvis to the earpiece.

“Jarvis, do you mind telling me why I’ve apparated into sheer chaos? And where in the hell Tony is?”

“Yes Ms., the heilicarrier was attacked in your absence, sir is currently in route with Mr.Rodgers to fix the engine that was attacked. If you would Ms. I believe your help would be appreciated in another location, it seems Loki has escaped the holding cell and is currently being intercepted by Agent Coulson.

“Directions J. Tell me where they are!” She started weaving her way through agents at a near sprint. “And catch me up on whatever Tony and the others have been doing.” Jarvis’ directions rang in her ear interspersed with updates on the individual team members situations. 

She stepped into the room in time to see a man dressed in world worn leather armor of the darkest greens and blacks thrust a blade into Coulson's back. 

⚫️⚫️⚫️

Agent Phil Coulson was sure he was dead, he could feel the moment the blade pierced him. It would take a miracle to heal this. He felt Loki yank the blade out of him as he stumbled into the way. The smirk the Asguardian leveled at him was full of malice, his blue eyes cold as ice. Phil watched as Loki opened his mouth, only to see the looking of triumph morph quickly into surprise as he was thrown into the wall across the room. A slow double blink and Phil looked to his left. The woman who stood there didn’t look like someone who could sling a god across the room with little effort, but there was no doubt it was her. 

What she lacked in height she made up for in sheer presence. Her whiskey eyes locked to the groaning gods crumpled form, dark clay hair in a curled mane behind her. Her hand held an intricately carved stick of some kind at the ready. Phil thought to himself that If this was the reaper sent to collect his soul he’d be better off not complaining.

A mocking sneer flitted across her face, “Pity, I expected so much more from a god with magic. I guess performance issues are only to be expected at times like these though.” 

“Tell me little witchling, do you really think your silly midgardian magic will really hold against my own.” Loki snarled standing from the heap he was in.

The woman chuckled at him “considering it’s already landed you on your arse I think it’s a safe bet.” Loki fired a beam from his staff.

⚫️⚫️⚫️  
Hermione dodged out of the beams way, a spell already flying from her wand as she cast a hasty wandless protective barrier over the injured man with her right hand. Loki batted the spell away with his staff and cast a set of illusions, three Loki’s set to attack her. She countered with a cascading jinx and watched as the illusion fell. As they did one of the beams from the staff caught her and sent her rolling. 

“You’re going to lose” she heard the agent say to Loki as she groaned.

“Your hero’s are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, your witchling lays on the floor before you,” the fallen god jeered. “Where is my disadvantage?”

“ you lack conviction.” Coulsons words were softly confident. She rolled just enough to see them both, wand aimed at Loki.

“I don’t think I’m….” Hermione's lanklock hit Loki at the same time that Coulson's weapon sent him flying through several walls. Coulsons eyes rolled over to her as she stood and ran to him.

“So that’s what it does” he chuckled weakly. “I’d ask who you are but I’m not sure it’s going to matter in a few moments.”

“Hush agent, I’m not about to let you expire due to some insane want-a-be-king with daddy issues. Now turn over and let me see your wound, hurry now, the quicker I get an idea of what’s wrong the quicker you can heal.” Hermione pulled out her wand to cast a diagnostic charm when she heard a familiar voice behind her. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing over top of my Agent?”

Nick Fury was the third most paranoid man she’d ever met, and she would likely never forget him. If only because he reminded her far too much of Moody and it wasn’t just because of his eye patch. Though she did wonder if she could get Jarvis to freeze frame the way his face looked when she turned to face him. 

“Granger! What are you doing here, this isn’t something that involves your people.” His eye narrowed as they entered the room. Her answer was put on the back burner when Phil hacked a cough and winced. She shot her diagnostic charm at him.

“Later Fury, I have permission and I’m here to help, are you really going to turn that down? Now come here and put pressure on this wound. I need access to my potions chest.” Shoving her hand into her bag she watched Fury cover the wound. Summoning the chest and unshinking it she turned and looked at the results, quickly pulling the corresponding potions from her stock. She wasn’t paying too much attention to their conversation, too busy spelling blood replenisher into his stomach before pushing Fury away to apply some essence of dittany to Coulson's wound. It was as she was spelling him into a healer's coma that her mind caught up to the conversation and she focused on the tail end of Fury’s words to the team.

“Agent Coulson is down.” His eye caught hers. He wasn’t. Faintly she heard someone say a med team was inbound. “They’re here, they’ve called it.” There wasn’t a med team in sight. Hermione's hair crackled with rage as what Fury was doing.


End file.
